T5 Cumberland line
The T5 Cumberland Line is a line that operates between Richmond and Leppington. The line is coded with the sign on maps and at stations. This line is operated by Millennium M sets for most services, but may also occasionally be operated by Waratahs. Services on this line operated by M sets that usually run as four cars only, though there are some exceptions. History Upon its opening in 1996, the line had a regular half-hourly service in each direction consisting of 38 journeys per day. Subsequent timetables saw its services significantly reduced to the point of running only during weekday peak hours, and from 2005 to 2013 the line only ran in one direction at a time: two services ran in the morning peak from Campbelltown towards Blacktown and three services ran in the opposite direction in the evening. Some services operated to or from Quakers Hill or Schofields on the Richmond line, but the line's official terminus on network maps and other material remained at Blacktown. Prior to the Y-Link's opening, passengers travelling between the Western and South lines were required to change trains at Granville. With the reduction in services to peak hours only, this travelling strategy was resumed by most commuters. In 2006, the then-Iemma Labor Government's NSW State Plan committed to re-introduce a regular half-hourly service to the Cumberland line during 2007 "subject to detailed timetable and train planning... and fleet delivery, availability and rostering". A CityRail news release on 15 December confirmed this intention, based on the gradual introduction of the then-new OSCAR H set trains, which would displace outer suburban Tangara G sets; the latter trains then reassigned to suburban service. This promise was not delivered, and the Cumberland Line remained a peak-hour-only service with 4 car trains. Daytime half-hourly services were re-introduced on 21 October 2013. Services finished in the early evening and did not operate on weekends. At this time, the line was also officially extended to Schofields, where most northbound services terminated. As part of a major timetable change for the Sydney Trains network on 26 November 2017, Cumberland Line services were modified to no longer travel to and from Campbelltown, instead starting and terminating at Leppington. Simultaneous changes to the T2 Airport, Inner West & South Line saw that line split into the T2 Inner West & Leppington Line and T8 Airport & South Line. These changes mean the section of the network between Glenfield and Macarthur is served exclusively by services operating via the East Hills railway line. The changes also saw late night and weekend services introduced on the Cumberland Line. The late night services extend to Richmond, replacing some T1 services at these times. On weekends and public holidays, trains operate between Quakers Hill and Liverpool only with early morning and late night services extending to Leppington and Richmond. Following this change, Waratah A sets were introduced to the line for some weekday services, while the former S, K and C set rosters were all replaced by M sets. Starting from 6th January 2020, due to the closure of the T6 Carlingford Line for conversion to light rail, a new morning peak service will be added to the Cumberland Line in order to meet customer demand as part of minor changes to operations on the network to cover for the loss of T6 services. Route Physically, the line consists of the Richmond railway line from Schofields/Richmond to Blacktown, the Main Western Line from Blacktown station to Harris Park, the 'Y Link' as described below, the "Old Main South" between Merrylands and Cabramatta, the Main South Line between Cabramatta and Glenfield, and the South West Rail Link between Edmondson Park and Leppington. During the week, the Cumberland Line usually has two services an hour in each direction between Schofields and Leppington. In the peak, the services usually only run till Blacktown due to other services. On the weekend, this line holds two services an hour in both directions between Quakers Hill and Liverpool. The line is usually service by 4 Car Millennium (M set) trains, with some weekday services being run by Waratah (A set) trains. The line was also operated by S, K and C sets prior to the November 2017 timetable update. Stations |} Gallery Stations Richmond_railway_station_platforms.jpg|Richmond East_Richmond_railway_station.jpg|East Richmond ClarendonRailwayStation1.jpg|Clarendon Windsor_railway_station_looking_south.jpg|Windsor Mulgrave_railway_station.JPG|Mulgrave Vineyard_railway_station_entrance.jpg|Vineyard Riverstone_railway_station.JPG|Riverstone Schofields_Station.JPG|Schofields QuakersHill.jpg|Quakers Hill Marayong_Railway_Station.jpg|Marayong Blacktown_railway_station_platform_6.jpg|Blacktown SevenHillsStation.jpg|Seven Hills ToongabbieStation.jpg|Toongabbie Pendle_Hill_Station.png|Pendle Hill WentworthvilleStation.jpg|Wentworthville WestmeadStation.jpg|Westmead ParramattaStation.jpg|Parramatta HarrisParkStation.jpg|Harris Park MerrylandsStation.jpg|Merrylands GuildfordStation.jpg|Guildford YennoraStation.jpg|Yennora FairfieldStation.jpg|Fairfield CanleyValeStation.jpeg|Canley Vale CabramattaStation.jpg|Cabramatta WarwickFarmStation.jpg|Warwick Farm LiverpoolStation.JPG|Liverpool CasulaStation.jpg|Casula GlenfieldStation.jpg|Glenfield EdmondsonParkStation.jpg|Edmondson Park LeppingtonStation.jpg|Leppington Category:Sydney Trains Category:Sydney Trains Lines Category:City of Blacktown Category:Cumberland Council Category:City of Parramatta Category:City of Fairfield Category:City of Liverpool Category:Camden Council Category:City of Campbelltown Category:City of Hawkesbury